This is the Path to the Dark Side
by King Tad
Summary: Harry is beaten by Vernon, then he does something terrible. Who saves him? Our favorite Dark Lord of course. Dark Harry, rated R for language


**A/N: My Dark Harry fic. Enjoy. I just had a story idea, and had to at least start it so I wouldn't forget. Not a Harry in Azkaban story. He never sets foot on that island. The title is an adage from Yoda. Rated R for language, and other things**

**This is the Path to the Dark Side**

**Chapter 1**

**Fear, Anger, Hate, Suffering**

It was storming in Surry. Three weeks ago, Harry got out of Hogwarts. Boy how he wished that asshole Dumbledore would have never sent him here. Who the hell gave him the legal right anyway. Oh wait, nobody. Dumbledore just decided that this was the best place, and so he sent him here. How he wished that somebody would just come take him away. Sirius was his last hope, well no, scratch that. Remus might come get him. he wished someone would just show up at this moment and save him from Vernon.

Vernon. How he hated that man. At first he was too afraid to talk back to the ass. Then, after about a week, he got so angry that he yelled at him and threatened to call the police. Boy was that a mistake, that was the worst beating he had ever recived. Now he really wanted Voldemort to attack, he would make Vernon suffer, and he might just be merciful and finish Harry off quilckly.

Harry was sure that he had several broken ribs, he knew for a fact that his left arm was broken. There was just no way that it could be at that angle and not be. He was sure he was bleeding internally, that dark spotch on his stomach hinted at that. And Harry was so brused that he looked like a black man on parts on his body.

Vernon had started beating him when he found out that Voldemort was back. He did not want that 'freak' to endanger his family. So he thought, if Harry could was beaten, wizards would leave them alone. Of course, he was drunk when hre thought of that. How he wished Aunt Petunia or Dudley would call the police. But, he really didn't want them to, if they did, Vernon would kill them. They were actually very nice to Harry. They did his chores for him and tended to his wounds while vernon was at work. Petunia had told Harry and Dudley ealier in the summer that her husband went nuts while they were at school. He had started beating Petunia, but nowhere near as bad as he did Harry. This morning, Harry asked Dudley to break into the cupboard under the stairs and retrieve his wand. Dudley, who was subject to his first beating the night before, agreed. His wand was now sitting on his desk in his room. He had planned on using it against Vernon tonight when he came home and beat somebody. Unfortunately, Harry was downstairs when Vernon got home. But now he was upstairs now, Vernon had chunked him up the stairs.

Vernon, who was drunk as a dog, stopped for a moment to throw up some of the alcohol in his system. Harry took advantage of that and crawled in to his room and grab his wand. He his it as soon as Vernon came in so Vernon couldn't take it from him. Vernon looked like he was about done, but he had another punch or two for Harry, right in his rib. He knew what that pain and shortness of breath ment, the rib had punctured his lung. Right as Vernon reached back to hit him one more time, Harry pulled out his wand and said the first curse that came to mind. "A-Av-Avada Kadavdra"

A rush of green light met Vernon in his torso, and he fell, dead. Petunia and Dudley heard Vernon fall, and came running to help Harry, who promply fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Underage Use of Magic Office at the Ministry of Magic, Mafilda Hopkirk looked up at the sound on the register making a new entry. She saw:

_Harry Potter_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Spelltype: Curse_

_Spell: The Killing Curse_

_Incantation: Avada Kadavdra_

As soon as she saw that, she went running as fast as her legs could carry her to Auror Headquaters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry woke, he was in what looked like a waiting room, felling brand new. He wanted to get up a jump for joy that he had been rescued, and he would have, if not for those chains that he had on his forearms.

'Chains? What the hell?' Harry thought.

Then he looked up and saw a man looking at him. "Kingsley, what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Harry, the news is bad. You are being put on trial for the use of an Unforgivable..."

"But, I've never used an Unforgivab..." Harry stopped. Suddenly the memories of that night came rushing back to him. "But, he was attacking me, I could have died. It was self defense."

"I know that Harry, and so does Dumbledore, and Fudge, and the whole wizarding world for that matter. But, Fudge has to have a trial. You used an Unforgivable, that is an automatic life sentence in Azkaban." Harry paled at this. "Now, because of the cercomstances, you will probably only get ten to twenty years..."

"But that's not fair."

"I know Harry. Fudge doesn't like it, but he _must _do something."

Harry, who had begun to relize his fate, broke down. He cried, and cried, and cried some more. Kingsley tried comforting him, but to no avail.

"Harry, there is one good bit of news. I was among the arresting Aurors, and I got your wand before anybody else. I think that you should have it back, it would be good to have in Azkaban. I'm not saying that you should escape or anything, but, you know... and nobody knows this, not even Dumbledore. I will take this to my grave." The Auror smiled at him.

"Thank you Kingsley. I don't know how to repay you. I will think of something when I get out." Harry started thinking about what would happen while he was in prison. He gasped, "What will happen with Voldemort? I'm the only one that can defeat him. The prophecy said so."

"What? That's what the prophecy said? You should tell the to the Wizengot. And I don't know what will happen with Voldemort. I'm assuming this war will last until after you are out." Kingsley paled at the thought. And that's saying something, because Kingsley is black.

Then, the Auror took Harry into the courtroom and his trial began.

Fudge stood up and started, "Harry Potter, you stand accused of murder and use of an Unforgivable curse. How do you plead?"

"Guilty." Harry said. The whole room took one giant intake of breath. "But it was in self defence. The fucking bastard tried to kill me. Didn't you see my wounds?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, we did. And this court will take into account that. Self defence will lessen your sentence from life to about 75 years."

_You have to remember that wizards live anywhere from 150 to 200 years._

"And I am the only one that can defeat Voldemort. That is what the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries said." The room looked shocked.

Things were starting to look up for Harry, until Dumbledore stood up. "Harry Potter is lieing. I was the man to hear it, and it said nothing of the sort." Dumbledore, of course, did not want anybody to find out the prophecy, and was tring to keep it under wraps.

Harry got mad and yelled, "Dumbledore, you bastard. I am telling the truth. And you are the fuck hole who put me with the Dursleys any way. Who the fuck gave you that right?"

"Harry, I am the head a the Wizengot. I gave myself that right."

Harry was so mad.

Fudge, when he heard this, looked between Dumbledore and Harry, and made a descion. "Dumbledore, after this trial, I am arresting you for kidnapping and child neglect. You will go to Azkaban for this." Dumbledore looked outraged, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Now, on to the matter at hand. All in favor of 'not guilty' say aye." A round of 'aye's went around the room. But, Harry relized, not nearly enough. "All in favor of guilty?" A louder chorus of 'aye' went around.

Fudge looked downtrodden. "Ok then, Harry Potter, you are hereby sentenced to thirteen years in Azkaban prison. With the possiblity of parole." Harry looked slightly better.

They undid the shackles on Harry's chair and started to lead him out. But, out hero made a split second decision. "You, the wizarding world, will pay for what you did to me. Your savior, your scapegoat." Harry looked at Albus Dumbledore, the man who had ruined his life and thought, 'Bloody Hell, I'm already going to Azkaban.' He grabbed Shaklebolt's wand, who didn't really put up much of a fight for it, and pointed it at Dumbledore. He yelled, "Dumbledore, you are a stupid fucker who deserves to rot in hell. You will not stay in Azkaban long. And I hope you rot in hell. CRUCIO!" Harry put all of his power into that spell. As the spell shot towards the wayward headmaster, and he looked at the boy he had gone so wrong with, with a tear in his eye.

The Auror's grabbed Harry, dragged him to the portkey site. And the portkeyed to the mainland Auror station for Azkaban. They shoved Harry onto the boat and the took off. About ten minutes into the trip, Harry heard a speedboat coming up on them. Who he saw sitting on it greatly suprized him. Because, on that boat, sat Lord Voldemort and several Death Eaters. When they got in range, the AK'ed the Aurors. And Voldemort spoke.

"Harry Potter, you have been condemed by the people that you were supposed to save. Dumbledore's torture will definatly earn you a life sentence in Azkaban. I an offering you a position in my ranks. Do you accept?" The Dark Lord said in his high pitched voice.

Harry thought it over, and thought it over. And came to a decsion. "I refuse to take the Dark Mark. Or torture Muggles. I want to be you equal, as you marked me. Not an underling that kisses you robes. And do not tortue me."

Lord Voldemort gave Harry the most sickening smile he had ever seen. He stuck his hand out and helped Harry onto the speed boat, and said, "Welcome aboard, Lord Potter."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What do you think? It's not the most original, but I have hardly read any of these. So I'm assuming that this isn't a very popular theme to write. This will be slow paced. I am working on my other story 'Harry Potter and the Living Horcrux". I will try to juggle both of these. But I will probably only update when I'm struck with an idea for this. And when I'm done with my other story. It's a nice little story. I suggest you read it. **


End file.
